


Endgame 'Get Help' Plan

by Randomised_human



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Angry Tony Stark, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, F/M, Gen, Happy Ending, Loki & Thor Friendship (Marvel), M/M, Multi, Other, Parent Tony Stark, Peter Parker Lives, Peter Parker Needs a Break, Peter Parker Saves The Day, Sad and Happy, Scared Tony Stark, Tha, Thanos (Marvel) Dies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:53:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22325890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Randomised_human/pseuds/Randomised_human
Summary: Thor tries to persuade Loki into doing get help during the endgame battle however when thanos gets The gauntlet and the two brothers try their plan is it doesn't fully go as expected what will happen when they see not Tony with the stones as intended but someone else.
Relationships: Loki & Peter Parker, Loki & Thanos & Thor (Marvel), Loki & Thanos (Marvel), Loki & Thor (Marvel), Loki & Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Thanos, Peter Parker & Thor, Peter Parker & Tony Stark, Thanos & Thor (Marvel), Tony Stark & Thanos, Tony Stark & Thor
Comments: 9
Kudos: 282





	Endgame 'Get Help' Plan

**Author's Note:**

> So I promise!!!! Happy ending!!!!!! Please tell me if you liked it I got the idea from an Instagram post.

“Brother, why did you wish for me to meet you here during this battle? Shouldn’t we be down with the others fighting!”

Loki passed on top of the hill in front of his elder brother. He turned and watched as thousands of powerful beings fought against Thanos S army. He saw as the Spider-Child flew across the battlefield clutching the gauntlet in his arms and swinging from Mojinor, he sighed wanting to be down there helping. Stopping these children from witnessing such destruction.

“I have a plan, but I need your help. The others will follow in my lead but I do believe it will work. When has this plan ever failed us, Brother!”

Thor’s voice boomed loud and far, however, the sound of screams of fellow allies seems to drown out his words. Loki understood what Thor meant but looked up at him in confusion and anger.

“This is no time for jokes, Brother! People are dying down there and this is all your brain can come up with? You stop our help for this childish suggestion, I thought you had matured but I now see I was wrong.”

Loki rubbed his temples to try and hold down this rage, there was no time to argue with Thor. He needed to figure out a way to stop Thanos or at least create an opening for someone to do so.

“I’ve thought this through, I understand your worries but it will distract him enough for me to swoop in and provide an opening for an attack. Look! We need to hurry, he is getting the upper hand, please! Just hear me out, Brother!”

They both paused for a moment as everyone seemed to be looking up at a being in the sky, the alien guns had changed direction and they saw Captain Marvel coming and helping in the battle. A moment of relief washed over the two as they knew they now had a little more time to come to an agreement and solution to end this war. Loki smiled warmly at the teen below, he had just passed the gauntlet over to Danvers. The group of powerful woman surrounded him and marched towards the oncoming wave of enemies, he’s safe for now, can’t be having my Not-But-Totally-Is Nephew getting killed now, can we. 

“I don’t think we can do ‘get help’ this time.”

Loki’s worries grew stronger as his eyes flicked from the action to his elder Brother. Thor placed a gentle hand on his shoulder and laughed into Loki’s ear, it was such an out of place sound but he welcomed it nonetheless.

“You underestimate me, Brother.”

Thor flew the two towards Thanos, telling Loki what to do on the way. Thor landed in front of Thanos watching him throw Tony across the wreckage, he tried as hard as he could to stop Thanos getting the gauntlet which lay just beneath his feet, Steve helped him but they were thrown out of play by the purple nutsack. Thanos placed the gauntlet onto his hand the power surging through his bones. Danvers attempt at stopping him was working well until Thanos took the purple stone out and punched her with as much force as he could make, this sent her flying. 

“LOKI!”

Thor ran and clutched his brother under his arms dragging Loki towards Thanos. The grape looked over at the pair through the pain of the stones.

“Get help! My Brother, Help Him!”

Loki’s body was thrown towards Thanos catching the man by surprise. The pain and sudden force against his chest sent him stumbling backwards as two flashes of red passed through everyone’s visions. He kicked at Tony who lay defeated by his feet and through Loki back at Thor.

“I am inevitable.”

The clung of a metal snap was heard but nothing happened. Thor and Loki’s smiles grew as Thanos S face morphed into a state of confusion, quickly turning his fist around to see no stones are present. 

“YES! Man of Iron, you did it.”

Everyone turned to look at the man sat on his knees only to see a fearful look upon the man’s face. The stones were not in his possession like planned, but that scared look Tony gave worried them. They followed his gaze to a boy hanging upside down from a pile of debris. They watched as the stones made their way across his arm to the boy’s fist, the mask retracted to show a shy teenage boy looking towards his hand. 

“Uh, I’m P-Peter-Man. Wait no um.”

The young boy stuttered when all the attention was drawn to him, but as he saw the evil man begins to charge towards him he squeezed his eyes shut and clicked his fingers. A bright light grew across the battlefield and Thanos and his army turned to dust. The boy slipped from the web he had been holding and fell into his father figures arms. Slowly looking up he smiled when he saw his friends and family gathering around him.

“We did it, guys! Wooo, wait oh no that hurts.”

In his excitement, Peter tried to fist pump the air but winced in pain from the movement. Thor and Loki knelt down beside the pair trying to comfort Tony who was in tears, they had never seen the man this vulnerable.

“Why do you have the stones?”

The simple question nobody dared say out loud was finally whispered by Loki, he had been looking down at his lap and had not realised yet he’s spoken those words out loud. Peter smiles weakly then giggled surprising the nearby crowd, he looked up at them then back down towards his fist.

“Tony dropped them, so I picked them back up.”

Tony wrapped his arms around Peter muttering apologies after apologies towards the boy. Peter pushed him back and wiped away the tears from his mentors face.

“This isn’t on you because I’m not going to die. I can feel my body starting to heal but I’m pretty sure this arm doesn’t work anymore. Plus I couldn’t let you take the stones Dad, you wouldn’t have survived. And you promised to introduce me to that Harley boy you’re always going on about so I’m not going anywhere anytime soon.”

Peter smiled so brightly it lifted the spirits of everyone around them, they had won. Loki still believes that ‘get help’ was too embarrassing and not worth it, even if they did win.


End file.
